poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Franklin the Turtle's Adventures Series
Join Franklin, Bear, Fox, Beaver, Snail, Goose, Rabbit, Skunk, Badger and Raccoon as they travel outside Woodland, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies, and saving the world at the same time. 'List of "Franklin the Turtle's Adventures" films:' ''List of Episodes: Season 1: *Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Dumbo'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Hercules'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Turbo'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets Aladdin'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998)'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Cinderella'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets Mulan'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of An American Tail'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Open Season'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Shrek'' *''Franklin the Turtle in the Bee Movie'' ''Season 2: *Franklin the Turtle Goes Over the Hedge'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Open Season 2'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Return of Jafar'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Shrek 2'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Toy Story'' *''Franklin the Turtle meets Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets Lady and the Tramp'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Peter Pan'' ''Season 3: *Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets Pinocchio'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Open Season 3'' *''Franklin the Turtle and Peter Pan in Return to Neverland'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Toy Story'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets Robin Hood'' *''Franklin the Turtle and the Emperor's New Groove'' *''Franklin the Turtle and Kronk's New Groove'' *''Franklin the Turtle and the Aristocats'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Brother Bear'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Mickey and the Beanstalk'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' ''Season 4: *Franklin the Turtle Meets Tarzan'' *''Franklin the Turtle Gets Frozen'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets Oliver and Company'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets the Incredibles'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Toy Story 3'' 'Franklin the Turtle's Adventures Team:' *Franklin the Turtle *Bear *Beaver *Goose *Snail *Fox *Rabbit *Skunk *Badger *Raccoon 'Future Members:' *Slyly *Leonard *Barry B. Benson *R.J. *Verne *Hammy *Stella *Lou *Penny (Over the Hedge) *Bucky, Spike, and Quillo *Ozzie *Heather (Over the Hedge) *Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Tramp *Boog *Elliot *Babar *Celeste *Pom *Flora *Alexander *Isabelle *Franklin's Parents *Franklin's Granny *Harriet Turtle *Sis *Tagalong *Toby (Robin Hood) *Rebecca Cunningham *Kit Cloudkicker *Molly Cunningham *Abu *Carpet *Olaf *Cooler *Whopper *Nose Marie *Bright Eyes *Howler 'The Rough Gang:' *Stromboli *Judge Claude Frollo *Clayton *Shego *Syndrome 'Voice Cast:' *Noah Reid as Franklin *Luca Perlman as Bear *Leah Cudmore as Beaver *Olivia Garratt as Goose *Kristen Bone as Snail *Gil Filar as Fox *Kyle Fairlie as Rabbit *Annick Obansawin as Skunk *Ruby Smith-Merovitz as Badger *Jamie Haydon-Devlin as Raccoon *Bryn McAuley as Harriet *Elizabeth Brown as Mrs. Turtle *Richard Newman as Mr. Turtle *Connie Conley as Granny Turtle *Eric Idle as Slyly *Bob Newhart as Leonard *Bruce Willis as R.J. *Gary Shandling as Verne *Steve Carell as Hammy *Wanda Sykes as Stella *Eugene Levy as Lou *Catherine O'Hara as Penny *Shane Baumel, Sami Kirkpatrick and Madison Davenport as Spike, Bucky ad Quillo *William Shatner as Ozzie *Avril Lavigne as Heather *Gordon Pinsent as Babar *Dawn Greenhalgh as Celeste *Bobby Beckon as Pom *Lisa Yamanaka as Flora and Isabelle *Amos Crawley as Alexander *Dan Gilvezan as Cooler *Ruth Buzzi as Nose Marie *Nancy Cartwright as Bright Eyes *B.J. Ward as Whooper *Robert Morse as Howler *Charles Judels as Stromboli *Tony Jay as Judge Claude Frollo *Brian Blessed as Clayton *Jason Lee Scott as Syndrome 'Audio Used From:' *'101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)' *'Aladdin 1 & 2: The Return of Jafar' *'Alice in Wonderland (1951)' *'The Aristocats' *'Bambi' *'Beauty and the Beast 1 & 2: The Enchanted Christmas' *'The Emperor's New Groove 1 & 2: Kronk's New Groove' *'The Fox and the Hound' *'Fun and Fancy Free' *'The Great Mouse Detective' *'Hercules' *'How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)' *'The Jungle Book' *'Lady and the Tramp' *'The Lion King 1, 2 & 3' *'The Little Mermaid 1 & 2: Return to the Sea' *'Madagascar' *'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh' *'Mickey's Christmas Carol' *'Peter Pan' *'Pinocchio' *'The Rescuers' *'The Rescuers Down Under' *'Robin Hood' *'Shark Tale' *'Sleeping Beauty' *'The Sword in the Stone' *'Tangled' *'Tarzan' *'Thumbelina' *'Toy Story 1, 2 & 3' *'We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story' *'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' 'Clips Used From Films/Shows:' *'Franklin (TV Series)' *'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998)' *'Bee Movie' *'Over the Hedge' *'Babar (TV Series)' *'Talespin' *'Aladdin 1, 2 & 3' *'Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw' *'Pinocchio' *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' *'Tarzan' *'Kim Possible' *'The Incredibles' Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:CarltonHeroes